legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Razor and Jessica P1/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen alone in their room a few weeks after Rayla and X's wedding) Raynell:...... Jessica: *Sigh*...... Raynell: Bored too? Jessica: Yep. You? Raynell: Uh huh. Jessica:.......Anything you wanna do? Raynell: Not really..... Jessica: … We... Could go on the VR. Raynell: Someone else is using it. Jessica: Ugh! What is up with us?! I know its only been a few weeks since we had your mom's wedding, but come on! There's gotta be something we can do! Raynell: Hmm..... Jessica: Any ideas? Raynell:...*Snaps fingers* Oh! I got one! Jessica: What what is it?? Raynell: How about... Jessica: Yes? Raynell: I tell you... Jessica: Go on. Raynell: More stories about you and Razor? Jessica:....... (Raynell smiles) Raynell: Eh? Sound good? Jessica: Seriously Raynell? Raynell: Aww come on! Just a few? Jessica: Well.... Raynell: Pleeeeeeeeeease? Jessica: *Sighs* ..... Okay... Fine. Raynell: YAAAY! Jessica: I hope I don't regret this.. Raynell: You won't! Now... Let's see what story to tell next? Jessica: Something not creepy I hope. Raynell: Oh how about your first date? Jessica: Ummm, okay. Raynell: All right! First date! Let's see... Ah! It all started at the mansion! (The scene opens in the Defenders Mansion and Jessica stepping out of her room) Jessica: *Yawns* (Jessica looks around and notices everyone missing) Jessica: Hm? Huh, they must've all went out for the day. (Jessica checks the clock) Jessica: Oh shit! I'm supposed to meet Razor at the river in twenty minutes! I gotta hurry up! (Jessica rush back to her room to get dressed, then rushes out of the mansion and into the woods) Jessica: Oh man I have to hurry! (Jessica continues running before it cuts to later on. Jessica is seen sitting by the river with her legs in the water) Jessica:....... (Jessica looks around and checks her clock) Jessica: *Sigh* It's past the time. Where is he? (Suddenly Jessica feels something about her waist. She looks to see a tendril) Jessica: Razo- (Suddenly Jessica is pull up into a near by tree) Jessica: AAHH!! HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!? (She looks to see Razor who's holding on to her) Jessica: Razor! *Sighs with relief* You scared me. Razor: You're late. Jessica: Sorry. I slept in a bit. Razor: You're lucky its me. Cause if it was someone else from my nest, you would be punished for being late. Jessica: I'd imagine so. Razor: Hm. (The two sit in silence) Jessica: Can uhhhhh....Can I be put down now? Razor: How about I get off this tree first. Jessica: Good call. (Razor jumps from the tree before he brings Jessica down with his tendrils) Razor: There you go. Jessica: Thanks. (Jessica goes back and sits on the river's edge as she dips her legs into the water) Razor: *Blushes*...... Jessica: Well come on, sit down. (Razor stands there before he soon goes and sits next to Jessica) Jessica: There you go. Razor: *Smiles* Jessica: *Smiles* Razor: S-So, how's it going? Jessica: Pretty good pretty good. You? Razor: Same old same old. Jessica: I see. Razor:...... (The two sit in silence again) Jessica: Soooooo.....Anything you wanna do? Razor: I..... I don't know what to do. Jessica: We could go back to the mansion. Razor:.... Jessica: Hey its okay you know. The others are gone, and even if they were there they don't mind seeing you. You really should think about moving in with us. Razor: But- Jessica: Come on, we have a beach. Razor: Really? Jessica: Yep! Razor: That's the place with the sand and water right? Jessica: That's right! *Gets up* Come on! I'll take you there! Razor:.... All right then. (The two then go and leave the woods to head back home. It then cuts to later on as Razor waits outside Jessica's bathroom) Razor: What are you doing again? Jessica: *Voice* Putting on my swimsuit! Razor: Your what??? Jessica: *Voice* Swimsuit! Its clothes to swim in! Razor: Uhhh.... Jessica: *Voice* It's a human thing. Razor: Ah. (Razor continues waiting before the door opens) Jessica: Okay, all set! Razor: *Looks* !! (Razor blushes as he sees Jessica in her swimsuit) Jessica: Cute right? I just bought it awhile ago! Razor:....I-I uhh.... Jessica: I'll take that as a yes! Razor:..... (Jessica takes Razor's hand) Jessica: Now come on! Let's go have fun! Razor: R-Right. (The two then run outside before the scene returns to the real world) Raynell: And after that, the two of you spent hours together on that beach before you both snuggled up into each others arms for the rest of the night. Jessica:....Huh. Raynell: Nice story right? Jessica: Yeah. Actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Raynell: I said it wasn't! Jessica: Heh. Raynell: Wanna hear another one? Jessica: Hmmm, you got any about when we were still friends? Raynell: Oh absolutely! Here, let me share it! Jessica: Alright. (Jessica prepares to listen to the tale) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Razor and Jessica Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts